coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Longest running characters
I've updated this somewhat problematic page. The data it contains is of real interest but keeping it updated day-by-day is, I think, something of an impossibility. Therefore a good solution to me seems to be to "freeze" the data at a point in time and year-end would seem to be as good a point as any (the only other contender would be to "freeze" it as of 9th December each year. (BTW, Hayley, Tyrone and Dev have all completed ten years duration since the page was last updated and are now included) Thoughts?--Jtomlin1uk 17:54, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed, I'd been meaning to come back to this page, the table is still using the old look. Thanks for updating! David 22:36, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I've done the annual update but with some major changes and corrections. This time round, I've pasted the data into an excel spreadsheet which has a system calculation in it for the time lapsed between two dates and, as a result of doing so, found a lot of errors not previously spotted for these calculations which were previously done manually. The completion this year of the "full list of appearances" pages has also enabled a far greater degree of accuracy to be made in what I've now called the "duration" column. With regard to that, I've changed the column headings from span and duration to the more descriptive ones used (the old ones used to confuse the hell out of me!!) and I've changed the default to the total time elapsed between first and last appearances as I think this is much more the type of info that viewers of the site would be looking for or interested in. Finally, there are three additions to the list who were previously missed - Tommy Duckworth, Connie Clayton and Daniel Osbourne. If anyone can think of any others, please shout! Also, comments welcome on any of these changes. I'm going to try and update this on a monthly basis from now onwards--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 17:42, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Can't think of any other characters (off the top of my head) who are missing - hopefully they're all accounted for upto this point. I totally agree John, that now you've renamed those columns - it's clearer to understand exactly what the time-spans represent. The only piece of info that I can see needs changing (and would be better coming from your Excel calculations) is Leanne Tilsley; her last appearance as of year-end being Episode 8030 (31st December 2012). --Karen2310 (talk) 18:25, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Makes for facinating reading John. Am I right in thinking that the final two columns for Peter Barlow are the wrong way round?70s Fan (talk) 19:41, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you both! Duly corrected.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:45, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Stephen Reid Stephen Reid is classed as a minor character on his page yet appears here as a regular??? :This page doesn't differentiate between regulars and minor characters.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 16:05, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :::What about all the doctors and police officers, etc who have appeared over a long period of time? What are the boundaries for characters in this list? The CoroWhovian (talk) 22:19, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :::Good question I hadn't previously considered but they are are in the programme for one-off reasons, so no.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 11:15, July 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::Has this since been changed? A note has been added to the start of the page saying minor characters are not to be included leading to the absences of many "minor" characters including; Trevor Ogden, Maggie Redman, Eric and Dotty Sutherland, yet characters like Stephen Reid still stand. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 01:27, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Gina Seddon Why is Gina's longest continuous duration three years and ten months? Xx-connor-xX (talk) 20:16, July 29, 2017 (UTC) :It has now been corrected. David (talk) 00:13, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Missing characters / incorrect dates Trevor Ogden and Mark Redman seem to be missing from the page completely, despite the fact that they have each appeared over the course of 20+ years and Maggie Redman and Bev Unwin have both appeared over the course of 12 years but are also not present in the listings. Also, Jackie Dobbs' dates are wrong as they do not include her 2010 appearances. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 01:23, February 12, 2018 (UTC) :Good spots!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:19, February 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Are Stanley Fairclough, Angela Hawthorne, Caroline Clegg, Christopher Hewitt, Nellie Harvey, Richard Willmore, Ed Jackson, Paul Cheveski, Colin Lomax, Cecil Newton, Joan Davies, Beattie Pearson, Elsie Seddon, Norman Pearson, Eric and Dotty Sutherland not eligible for the list due to being too “minor”? Xx-connor-xX (talk) 13:23, February 12, 2018 (UTC)